Jade's Loss, Tori's Gain
by Hollisterhm
Summary: THIS IS A TORI AND BECK BORI ONE-SHOT! I really hope you like it. What Beck thought would be a amazing night with his girlfriend turned into the worst night of his life. Turned out that Jade had a secret that Beck discovered that night that changed everything about there relationship. Now he leans on Tori in his time of sadness... turns out that it was just what he needed!


**Tori's POV:**

I lay on my couch trying to relax as I heard loud thunder and saw lightening out the window. I decided to watch some TV to calm down; I wasn't a big fan of thunderstorms.

I turned on NCIS and started watching when suddenly, I heard a knock on the door.

Who was here at 11:27 at night, during a thunderstorm none the less? My parents were out on a date tonight and I think they were renting a hotel, so I doubted this visitor was for them. Trina was out with a guy tonight too (how she managed to get a guy I have no idea) so the visitor couldn't be for Trina, she already texted everyone she knew saying she would be out with a hot guy… 6 times.

I sighed and walked to the door, opening it. I was shocked by what I saw.

"B-Beck, are you ok" I asked him. Beck was at the door, completely wet, and his eyes were slightly red. I grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, closing the door immediately behind him. He sat down on the couch, his hands covering his eyes.

"Beck, look at me, are you ok" I asked him. He looked up at me and I noticed tears around his eyes.

"Oh my god, Beck, what happened" I asked him, pulling him into a hug. He just sighed and rubbed his eyes angrily.

"Jade… I walked up to her house to sing her the song I had been writing her, remember? Me and Andre worked on it together… well when I got there, Jade was… she was making out with some other dude" he said. I saw how much pain it caused him to say that.

"Beck… oh my god… I'm so, so sorry" I said to him. He just laid his head on my shoulder, crying silent tears.

"It's ok Tori, you didn't do anything… it's just… why would she do this to me Tori? I never once cheated on her, I loved her and she back stabbed me" he said, pain filling his words.

"Beck, I'm sorry she did that to you, nobody should have to go through that kind of pain, but trust me, you will meet someone sweet and kind and beautiful someday, and they will never cheat on you, just give it time, all wounds heal eventually" I said with a smile, taking my hand and holding Becks comfortingly. I felt a touch of jealousy after saying he may find someone new. I honestly have a crush on Beck but I always held it back because I knew there was no way he would ever feel the same about me. Compared to my friends, I'm completely normal… average.

I sighed and put my other hand on top of his as well, rubbing his hand in an attempt to comfort him. He was no longer crying, but he was sitting there staring at the ground, closing his eyes. I assumed he was trying to keep himself from crying more. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, he responded to my speech.

"You mean someone like you" he stated, still staring at the ground.

I stared in shock at him.

"Um… sure, why not, I guess I'm nice and all but I don't exactly meet all of those requirements, use Cat instead, she is sweet and nice and beautiful" I said, trying to ignore the fact that he basically just called me beautiful.

"Tori, you are beautiful, and don't say you aren't… you don't know how many guys talk about you, talking about how gorgeous you are, but of course they usually don't say gorgeous, they use the word sexy, but that's off the topic. Point is Tori that you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met, even more beautiful than Jade… you will find someone too, someone cute and funny, you deserve someone like that" he said, still refusing to meet my gaze.

"Thanks Beck…" I said, trailing off. I started blushing furiously and I closed my eyes, looking down at my feet. I couldn't let Beck, see me blushing, he would figure out that I like him if I did. I barely noticed the jealousy in his voice when he talked about me being with another guy, but I must have been hearing things… it's just… there is no way a guy like him would ever like me like that, Ryder Daniels taught me that lesson. Sure I got my revenge, doesn't mean it didn't hurt though.

Suddenly, I felt something touching my hand. I opened my eyes to find Beck putting his other hand on top of mine. I looked up to find him looking dead at me, right into my eyes. This look was different than before; he looked so conflicted, like he was fighting a war with himself. I also saw… what was that look? It was the look he gave to Jade the night I hooked them back up at his RV. He stared into my eyes as if he was reading my soul.

"Um B-Beck, so w-what's up" I stammered like an idiot. His gaze didn't lighten, he smiled a little bit and then before I could move away, his lips touched mine, capturing me in a kiss. This kiss was different than our first, that one was playful and just acting. This kiss was filled with emotions that I had never experienced before… and from the way he was kissing me, I could tell he wanted to desperately. That must have been his conflict.

I was shocked at first, being unreactive when he kissed me, but suddenly all my thoughts, my problems, my plans, my show that was playing in the background, it all drifted from my mind. He slowly brought his hands up to my cheek and kissed me harder and with more passion. I couldn't think of anything but him at the moment. I probably wouldn't even remember what my name was if you had asked me at that time.

It took everything I had to push him away.

"Beck, what are you doing" I asked him, my voice showing my confusion. He stared at me and smiled.

"Wow" he said with a huge smile.

"Beck, I am not going to be your rebound girl, ok? I respect myself too much for that. It's bad enough that you would toy with my emotions this way, but I am not going to just make-out with you and get ditched the next day if you find a new girl" I said, my voice was cold, but it didn't sound strong… that's because I didn't want to stop kissing him.

"Tori Vega, you are not a rebound… I have liked you from the moment we kissed on that stage; I just kept my feelings inside for Jade's sake. I loved her too much to do that to her. Do you know how jealous I felt when you were with Ryder and not me, or if you and another guy were talking… especially the times when Andre would come over and hang out with you… just you and him. It killed me on the inside, I wanted to be with you, but I convinced myself that it was just temporary and that I would get over it… I never did…" he stated, making sure I understood every word of it.

"Tori, I want to be with you… before we kissed just now, I was fighting the urge but now that I have, there is no question in my mind… I really like you Tori and the moment we kissed, Jade was gone… like she disappeared… and the pain that she inflicted on me vanished… it's because of you" he said softly, smiling at me.

I was lost for words. All of my fight vanished, now all I felt was this new emotion bubbling inside of me. I wasn't sure what it was but it was the happiest feeling in the world… was it love?

I didn't care. I grabbed his shirt and yanked him to me, kissing him again. He quickly wrapped his arms around me and laid me on the couch. One hand found its way into my hair, the other rested on my cheek.

I smiled under the kiss and wrapped both my arms around his neck… nothing could have ruined the moment.

I was VicTORIous!

**Beck's POV:**

Andre grabbed his keyboard and I hopped into the car with him.

Jade was mad at me because I asked if I could hang with Tori and Cat after school and she wouldn't answer my calls, if this didn't get her to talk to me again… then I was in trouble. I had written her a song with Andre's help of course.

"You ready for this bro" he said with a smile.

"I don't know man… I am an actor, not a singer, this won't work" I said, starting to panic.

"You sang with Tori at that musical that one time" Andre pointed out.

"Yeah, but the thing is… well I don't know, I found it easy to sing with her, plus this is Jade I am singing to" I said softly.

"Don't worry dude, you will be fine" said Andre with an encouraging smile.

"Thanks bro" I said with a smile.

"Ok, the music is recorded onto the piano, just hit play, good luck man but I gotta go" he said with a smile.

"Thanks, later Andre" I yelled after him driving off, and with that I started up Jades steps.

I decided to surprise her so I grabbed her keys from under her house mat and opened the door. I wouldn't have to worry about her dad; he was out on a business trip for like a whole week.

When I got in… words can't describe what I felt when I saw them together.

Jade was in her underwear, making out with some random shirtless guy on the couch. I stared at her in shock; she didn't even know I was here until her 'friend' pointed me out.

"Hey Jade, some dude is in your house, should I make him leave" said the guy, still kissing her neck. She turned around and glared at me, but once she saw my face, she went totally pale.

"B-Beck, I thought you w-were going out to hang with… girls" she said to me, now stuttering.

"Jade… why would you do this to me" I said, anger now boiling up inside me… anger and pain.

"Beck, no, it's not what you think" she cried.

"It isn't what I think? Then what is this, huh, Revenge or something" I yelled at her.

"Beck… no, it's not, I'm sorry, I can't take it back but I wish I could" she cried even harder now… good, let her cry.

"You wouldn't have been sorry if I had never found out about it! Just cut the crap Jade… you know what? Were over, have fun with your boy toy" I yelled at her, tears starting to leak out from my eyes.

"BECK NO, PLEASE" she said to me.

"No, it's over, I came to sing you a song and this is what I get… no, you know what, I deserve better, you treat me like crap… but this… this is just the breaking point" I yelled.

"But you love me, right? We can get through this" she shouted.

"I do love you… but there is no way that I can just let this go Jade" I said as calmly as possible, and with that I stormed out the door.

I walked down the street, putting in headphones so I didn't have to hear her calling my name. I was crying and ready to punch something but I withheld that urge. At first I didn't know where I was going, walking through a thunderstorm in the middle of the night was probably not my best plan though. I finally realized where I was going when I finally arrived at Tori's address. I sighed and walked up to her doorstep, knocking on the door.

It took a minute or two, but finally there she was… gorgeous as ever and once again making me go red in the face.

"B-Beck, are you ok" she asked me with her angel voice. I sighed and the tears threatened to leak out again.

"Beck, look at me, are you ok" said Tori once more… I sighed and looked up into her beautiful brown eyes. I saw her blush slightly but I don't think she noticed.

"Oh my god, Beck, what happened" she asked me with true concern. I sighed… I might as well tell her, she will listen to me and she cares about my problems.

"Jade… I walked up to her house to sing her the song I had been writing her, remember? Me and Andre worked on it together… well when I got there, Jade was… she was making out with some other dude" I said, my tears now betraying me and leaking down from my eyes. She wrapped her arms around me pulling me into a hug. I felt sparks erupt through my body at her touch and smiled slightly to myself.

"Beck… oh my god… I'm so, so sorry" she said to me, hugging me tightly. The pain slowly disappeared from her touch, but it didn't mean that I still didn't hurt.

"It's ok Tori, you didn't do anything… it's just… why would she do this to me Tori? I never once cheated on her, I loved her and she back stabbed me" I said, wiping the tears away, the anger slowly sneaking back.

"Beck, I'm sorry she did that to you, nobody should have to go through that kind of pain, but trust me, you will meet someone sweet and kind and beautiful someday, and they will never cheat on you, just give it time, all wounds heal eventually" said Tori smiling at me, and that's when I hit my limit. Her soft hand reached out and grabbed mine. She used her other hand to softly stroke mine, making me feel pleasure all over my body.

I kept my eyes closed and tried my hardest to remain in control. I wanted so badly to reach out and kiss her but I resisted the urge. I knew if I looked her in the eyes I would be lost in her and I wouldn't be able to resist kissing her. I couldn't risk losing her along with Jade… that would kill me… I always knew I liked Tori, but I didn't know I had it this bad.

I decided to respond to her, thinking carefully about my words.

"You mean someone like you" I said to her, still refusing to look up.

"Um… sure, why not, I guess I'm nice and all but I don't exactly meet all of those requirements, use Cat instead, she is sweet and nice and beautiful" said Tori. Those words hit a fuse in my head. How can she think so low of herself?

"Tori, you are beautiful, and don't say you aren't… you don't know how many guys talk about you, talking about how gorgeous you are, but of course they usually don't say gorgeous, they use the word sexy, but that's off the topic. Point is Tori that you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met, even more beautiful than Jade… you will find someone too, someone cute and funny, you deserve someone like that" I said to her, making sure she understood. I couldn't hide the jealousy that I felt when I said that to her. It wasn't lying, the guys called her sexy all the time… I personally want to punch them each for it too.

I wanted to be with Tori so badly…but she probably didn't even like me, she probably likes Andre considering they spend every moment of every day together.

I fought the urge to look into her eyes, and I knew I was losing… quickly. I had to fight it, I can't kiss Tori, I just can't… she's Tori, and she won't like me like that. I can't risk out friendship.

"Thanks Beck…" she said to me, trailing off. That's when I lost the battle in my head. I looked up at her desperately looking for her eyes only to find her staring at the ground, eyes closed, smiling and blushing furiously.

I reached my hand out and touched our already linked hands. Her eyes shot up at me and I found what I had wanted so desperately to see… her beautiful brown eyes.

"Um B-Beck, so w-what's up" she stuttered but I couldn't answer, I was too lost at this point.

Before I even realized it, I moved in on her and before she could escape it I kissed her. The sparks flew off in all directions and I wrapped my arms around her.

As quick as it happened, it ended as well.

"Beck, what are you doing" she asked me, not angrily, but confused.

"Wow…" was all I could say… that was the best kiss of my life, and it was not even a big kiss, barely more than a peck.

"Beck, I am not going to be your rebound girl, ok? I respect myself too much for that. It's bad enough that you would toy with my emotions this way, but I am not going to just make-out with you and get ditched the next day if you find a new girl" she said, nearly crying. It hurt that she thought that I only saw her as a rebound; didn't she realize that she was so much more than that?

"Tori Vega, you are not a rebound… I have liked you from the moment we kissed on that stage; I just kept my feelings inside for Jade's sake. I loved her too much to do that to her. Do you know how jealous I felt when you were with Ryder and not me, or if you and another guy were talking… especially the times when Andre would come over and hang out with you… just you and him. It killed me on the inside, I wanted to be with you, but I convinced myself that it was just temporary and that I would get over it… I never did…" I told her, trailing off before beginning again.

"Tori, I want to be with you… before we kissed just now, I was fighting the urge but now that I have, there is no question in my mind… I really like you Tori and the moment we kissed, Jade was gone… like she disappeared… and the pain that she inflicted on me vanished… it's because of you" I said, meaning every word of it. She stared at me, her eyes filling with emotion and she cried tears of what I hope was joy.

That's when she grabbed me by my shirt, shoving her lips fiercely onto mine. I greeted her lips by kissing her just as passionately. She smiled under my lips and I wrapped my hand into her hair, moving her onto the couch and moving my other, free hand around her neck. She wrapped her arms around my waist and stared up at me briefly before kissing me again. I smiled down at her… I was in love with Tori Vega.

THIS WAS FOR ALL THE BORI FANS! I LOVE ALL OF MY FANS! ANYONE WHO IS READING THIS, I GIVE YOU A VIRTUAL HUG! Hope you liked it, give me feedback! This was a one-shot so I don't think I'm going to continue it. Thanks for reading. Later. :P


End file.
